<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inconveniente by Myara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888170">Inconveniente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara'>Myara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober 2020, Kuraneon, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lidar com Neon, às vezes, era atordoante demais para Kurapika.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Neon Nostrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inconveniente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Spanking (Kinktober 2020, Dia 7)</p><p>Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Não”, Kurapika disse, após olhar rapidamente para Neon e retornar a atenção ao trabalho. “É inapropriado.”</p><p>Ela bateu as duas mãos sobre a mesa dele, demandando seu olhar novamente. E ele olhou, com a paciência chegando ao limite e ameaçando se tornar uma enxaqueca. Lá estava ela, sem mudar nada desde a última vez que a avaliara: trajando o vestido mais justo e decotado que poderia encontrar. Não se parecia com a mesma garota que caiu sob sua guarda, ocasionalmente, alguns anos atrás, exceto pelas feições avermelhadas de raiva ao ouvir uma negativa.</p><p>“Eu não sou mais uma criança, todas as mulheres da minha idade estão usando roupas assim!” Ela esbravejou, ficando ainda mais vermelha.</p><p>“É um evento de gala, Neon. Não importa a sua idade, é inapropriado. Escolha um traje de gala.” Ele explicou pacientemente, ponto por ponto, até ela recolher as mãos e baixar o olhar, contrariada. </p><p>Kurapika respirou fundo, buscando em sua mente alguma sugestão possível dentre os milhares de vestidos que ela possuía, e ficando surpreso consigo mesmo no processo. Não conseguia se lembrar de todos, mas tinha gravado na memória mais do que esperava.</p><p>“Por que não usa aquele vestido violeta?” Ele recomendou, por fim, fazendo um sorriso pequeno brotar nos lábios dela.</p><p>“Você gosta daquele vestido?”</p><p>“Ele é apropriado. Se não gostar dele, vista algo parecido com ele, e guarde este que está usando para outra ocasião.” Ele se preparou para retornar ao trabalho novamente, mas o esboço de sorriso que ela tinha desmoronou com as palavras dele.</p><p>“Eu perguntei se você gosta, se acha que eu fico bonita com ele.” Dessa vez ela se inclinou sobre os papéis dele, revelando mais do que ele achava que deveria ver, o que o fez desviar os olhos imediatamente.</p><p>“Não importa-” ele começou a responder, mas ela foi atrás de seu olhar, de forma inconveniente. “Eu acho que você fica bonita com ele, Neon. Vá se trocar.”</p><p>“E que horas você vai se trocar? Quero ver seu terno.”</p><p>Ela debruçou totalmente sobre sua mesa, ávida pela resposta, e Kurapika olhou além dela para se certificar de que a porta estava fechada. Não queria que ninguém a visse de forma desrespeitosa.</p><p>“Eu não irei. A Melody te acompanhará dessa vez.”</p><p>“Eu não quero ir com ela.” Neon respondeu de pronto, deslizando os dedos ociosamente pelos papéis dele. “Eu quero ir com você.”</p><p>“Estou ocupado, e não é um evento tão importante assim. Se for melhor para todo mundo, então, fique.”</p><p>Kurapika não estava olhando diretamente para ela, senão teria percebido o sorriso malicioso que ela abriu. </p><p>Neon se levantou, e ele esperou que ela se retirasse. Porém, em vez de se virar em direção à porta, ela deu a volta na mesa dele e, sem cerimônias, sentou-se em seu colo, passando os braços por seus ombros. Kurapika não a repeliu, mas também não a tocou. </p><p>Lidar com ela era atordoante às vezes.</p><p>“Se eu posso ficar, então eu ficarei aqui.” Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples.</p><p>“Neon, isso é errado. Saia daqui agora.” A voz dele se alarmou levemente enquanto ela tocava-lhe a nuca e o pescoço, puxava-lhe sutilmente pela gravata tentando afrouxá-la.<br/>
A sensação não era ruim, e seu corpo respondia instintivamente aos estímulos, mas Kurapika sabia que aquilo só lhe traria problemas.</p><p>“O que você vai fazer se eu não sair?” Ela sussurrou, tão próxima que ele podia sentir sua respiração contra o rosto. “Vai me dar uma lição por acaso?”</p><p>“Chega, Neon, eu não estou para brincadeiras.” A enxaqueca latejou em sua cabeça, mas aquela não era a única parte de seu corpo que o incomodava. Não poderia aceitar mais o que ela fazia, lânguida e atrevida, em seu colo. </p><p>Levantou-se de uma vez, colocando-a de pé sobre o chão. Mas antes que pudesse soltá-la, ela o puxou para si e o beijou nos lábios. E de novo e de novo, até que a paralisia dele se tornasse um beijo em retorno, e no próximo ela abriu os lábios, deixando-o invadi-la com a língua.</p><p>Kurapika não possuía controle racional sobre o que estava fazendo, mas deixar-se levar lhe proporcionava uma sensação incrível e viciante. Encostou-a contra a mesa e abraçou-a, sem abandonar seus lábios voluntariosos. </p><p>Neon sentou-se de vez sobre a superfície, encaixando-o entre as pernas para sentir o que tanto desejava. Ele não era de ferro, afinal. Tentou tocar o volume de sua calça, mas ele afastou-a de pronto, segurando firme suas mãos às costas, o que para ela era tão bom quanto.</p><p>“Não posso fazer isso?” Murmurou provocativa, próxima à boca dele.</p><p>“Não.” Ele respondeu resoluto, aproveitando o momento para respirar fundo, tentar retornar a si.</p><p>“E se eu quiser muito?” Ela tentou se soltar dele, mas ele a segurou com mais força.</p><p>“Você não pode ter tudo o que quer, Neon.”</p><p>“Acho que você precisa me mostrar isso para eu aprender direitinho, não?”</p><p>Havia uma malícia indescritível no olhar dela, algo que somente uma garota mimada e petulante teria. Uma garota que deveria ter sido colocada em seu lugar há muito tempo. Kurapika não sabe de onde, dentro dele, partiu aquele rompante, mas o pensamento e a forma como ela estava se comportando o fez virá-la de frente para a mesa, debruçada como estava antes, e desferir um tapa em suas nádegas.</p><p>Ela gemeu, e não foi de dor.</p><p>Ele continuou, com o segundo, o terceiro, até o sétimo, quando percebeu que o vestido dela havia subido até a cintura. Neon estava parcialmente exposta, a pele vermelha em muitos pontos levavam a forma da mão dele. </p><p>Kurapika tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, e o que era aquela sensação de satisfação em ver o resultado de seus tapas. Seu corpo queria continuar, queria ir mais fundo, sentir o que havia abaixo da calcinha dela, aproveitar-se daquilo até o último segundo. Até a última gota.</p><p>Mas sabia que aquilo só lhe traria problemas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>